Termodinâmicas
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - ONE-SHOT - Edward e Bella precisam... se manter aquecidos. Bem, na verdade eles só realmente desfrutam de um momento 'lemony'. Todos humanos.


**Termodinâmicas**

**Título: **Thermodynamics/Termodinâmicas**  
>Autora: <strong>SarahCullen17**  
>Tradutora: <strong>LeiliPattz**  
>Shipper: <strong>Bella e Edward**  
>Gênero: <strong>Romance**  
>Censura: <strong>M**  
>Sinopse: <strong>Edward e Bella precisam... se manter aquecidos. Bem, na verdade eles só realmente desfrutam de um momento lemony.*****

_*Lemony: frequentemente utilizado em fanfiction para sutilmente indicar conteúdo sexual. _

_**Termodinâmica: **é o ramo da Física que estuda as causas e os efeitos de mudanças na temperatura, pressão e volume._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Pare! Esta história contém uma quantidade de lemons. Se você é jovem ou se ofende facilmente, não leia!_

**Disclaimer ****SarahCullen17****: **Stephenie Meyer é dona de "Crepúsculo". No caso de você está vivendo sob uma rocha...

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **SarahCullen17**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uma One-shot no PDV do Edward<strong>_

Eu estava agitado no meu sono pelos sons de passos ecoando no meu quarto. A luz da lua oferecia assistência zero à medida que passava pela minha janela, eu só podia ver que havia um vulto escuro, ao pé da minha cama. E essa figura escura estava tirando as roupas.

Desorientado, olhei para a janela.

Estava nevando.

E a minha cama estava fria.

De repente tudo fez sentido.

"Meu amor", eu suspirei. "O que você está fazendo?"

Minha esposa Bella puxou o lenço do pescoço. "Eu estou c-congelando", ela tremeu, batendo os dentes.

"Eu vejo isso. Venha ficar na cama comigo. Por que você saiu?"

"R-Renee não conseguia fechar a ja-janela," Bella disse, puxando sua calça jeans para revelar as calças de flanela do pijama que ela não tinha trocado, e jogou as calças no chão. Claro que ela o faria. Ela era a única bagunceira no relacionamento, eu estava sempre limpando atrás dela. Não que eu me importasse.

"Por que você não me acordou?" Perguntei a ela.

"Você estava a dormir tão p-pacificamente. Eu sei que o trabalho é e-exigente para você e pensei que você deveria d-d-descansar." Ela puxou o suéter grosso, deixando cair no chão.

"Eu realmente não gosto do fato de que você dirigiu através de Seattle, a uma da manhã em uma nevasca," Eu a repreendi. "Amor, venha para a cama antes que você comece a congelar."

"D-Dr. Cullen, você n-não me deixaria c-c-congelar", ela disse provocando.

"Eu não tenho controle sobre isso, se você está resistindo ao meu tratamento", eu a provoquei de volta. "Venha para a cama. Imediatamente." Virei os cobertores para ela.

Ela finalmente tirou seu pijama de flanela grosso. Ela subiu na cama e puxou as cobertas até o queixo, mas ela não me tocou.

"Venha aqui", eu praticamente implorei.

"Estou m-muito f-fria para você", ela resistiu.

Revirei os olhos e rolei em sua direção, envolvendo-a em meus braços. "Pelo amor de Deus, Bella", eu murmurei. "Você está congelando, amor."

"Meu marido quente me esquenta", ela disse confiante.

"Seu marido quente está bastante furioso com você."

Ela apertou os dedos dos pés gelados nos meus pés descalços, fazendo-me recuar. "Você não poderia estar com raiva de mim, você poderia, meu médico bonito?"

"Coloque seus pés nas minhas calças," eu instrui. Quando ela o fez, puxei um pouco, porque ela estava apenas muito fria.

"Meus lábios estão frios, também," ela disse inocentemente.

"Sim, estou furioso com você", eu continuei, ignorando propositadamente a sua declaração. Ela odiava quando eu ignorava suas táticas de flertar. Claro, ela sabia que eu ignorá-la era uma das minhas táticas de paquera. "Arrumar uma janela é trabalho de um homem, e você poderia ter sido sequestrada e-"

"Edward?"

"Sim?" Eu disse, esfregando os seus braços para fazer atrito.

"Cale-se. Eu sou uma mulher independente, que é perfeitamente capaz de arrumar uma janela e dirigir um carro e-"

"Os seus lábios não estão frios?" Eu a interrompi.

"Sim, eles estão um pouco-"

Apertei meus lábios quentes nos seus gelados. Ela deu risadinhas sob meu beijo, sua boca respondendo a minha, e colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço. Eu podia sentir o frio úmido do seu corpo, isso me fez tremer um pouco.

"Você... ainda... está... furioso... comigo?" ela murmurou entre beijos.

"Sim", eu simplesmente disse.

Ela estremeceu delicadamente. "Dr. Cullen, eu estou realmente com muito frio."

Ah,_ isso_ eu poderia fazer. "Você vai se aquecer mais rápido se tirar suas roupas. Sobrevivência 101."

Ela se afastou de mim, me fazendo perder a beleza de sua boca instantaneamente. Ela encolheu os ombros em sua camisa, revelando seu peito sem sutiã.

"Estimulação do mamilo ajuda", eu menti, abaixando a cabeça para adorar os seus seios.

Ela estremeceu, mas eu não tinha certeza se estava fingindo o tremor. Eu altamente duvidava disso. "Doutor, não é o calor do corpo a forma mais eficaz para aquecer o paciente?"

"Isso é verdade", eu disse em um tom profissional. "Alguém prestou atenção na aula de Saúde".

"Oh, _cale a boca_." Ela colocou as mãos congelando sob a barra da minha camisa e puxou para cima, seus braços frios passando pela minha barriga. Sentei-me para que eu pudesse tirar a camisa e ela quase me atacou. "Boca fria..." ela me lembrou.

Beijei-a apaixonadamente, passando os braços em torno dela com força. Eu consegui deslizar minhas mãos quentes dentro da calça do pijama dela e lentamente tirando. Ela desajeitadamente chutou para fora, remexendo, e finalmente, os deixando ao pé da cama. Minha mulher talentosa ainda não tinha esquecido a minha boca.

Mas eu ainda estava no personagem. Eu me afastei de seu beijo enquanto serpenteava minha mão em sua calcinha de algodão. "Eu preciso verificar a sua temperatura até aqui…"

"Qual é o diagnóstico?" ela perguntou, sem fôlego enquanto eu rolava os meus dedos através das suas dobras.

"É completamente um ambiente úmido," Eu ri maliciosamente. "A umidade só poderia torná-lo mais frio... devo aquecer essa parte do seu corpo?"

"Sim... eu estou com muito medo de ficar com queimaduras nas partes delicadas", ela disse, ofegando enquanto eu facilmente empurrei um dedo dentro dela. "Eu meio que precisava disso... mmm, Dr. Cullen, você realmente é muito_ termodinâmico._ Oh, Deus…"

"Eu sou termodinâmico, mas eu não sou Deus", eu ri quando adicionei um segundo dedo.

"Você sabe o que eu quis dizer... oh, sim. Espere, deixe-me ver sua mão."

"Tudo o que a paciente necessitar," Sorri para ela enquanto tirava minha mão da sua calcinha. Ela levou meus dedos à boca e chupou sua lubrificação fora deles. "Deus, baby... essa boca…"

"Desculpe, apenas para experiência", ela riu quando soltou minha mão. "Você tem outra maneira de cuidar dessa parte muito delicada do meu corpo?"

Ela estava me deixando louco, tipo de conversa não planejada com brincadeiras que de repente nós estávamos gostando. Eu nem estava mais com sono, mesmo que eu tinha acabado de trabalhar em um turno terrível no hospital. Tivemos que salvar tantas pessoas do clima que causava ruínas...

De repente me lembrei porque eu estava irritado com minha esposa. "Você aprendeu sua lição sobre sair sozinha no meio em uma tempestade de neve?" Eu interroguei-a antes de continuar com as nossas termodinâmicas.

"Cale a boca! Eu estou c-c-c-congelando!" ela exclamou, exagerando na sua trêmula.

Eu ri. "Para responder à sua pergunta anterior, creio que sim", respondi, "mas você tem que tirar os pés frios das minhas calças."

"Feito," ela respondeu, seus dedos indo para o cós das calças de flanela. Ela empurrou-o para baixo e consegui deslizar as calças, enquanto os meus dedos empurravam sua calcinha para baixo.

Quando finalmente estávamos nu, ela rolou para ficar em cima de mim. Ela afundou-se no meu pau muito ereto…

"Você está se aquecendo", eu aprovei. "Talvez você precise descansar…"

"Oh, _inferno não_!" ela respondeu, me fazendo rir. Ela montava em mim mais forte até que meu pau estava implorando para ganhar liberação.

Eu mal podia encontrar um sentido, mas consegui puxar seu rosto para o meu. Beijei-a antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido: "Existe... mais uma maneira... de se certificar que seu corpo está... devidamente aquecido…"

"Oh?" ela respirou, já à beira de um clímax.

"Oh," Eu assenti, e meus dedos encontraram seu clitóris. Depois que eu pressionei o pequeno botão do amor, ela se desfez, culminando em torno de mim e me fazendo vir dentro dela.

Ela caiu no meu peito, enterrando o rosto no meu pescoço quente. Agarramos nossa respiração juntos, enquanto eu suavemente acariciava suas costas. Pós-coito em êxtase, na verdade.

"Está se sentindo melhor?" Sussurrei poucos minutos depois.

"Mmm", ela assentiu. "Congelamento evitado pelo Dr. Cullen, termodinâmica extraordinária."

Eu beijei sua garganta, rolando-a de novo então eu estava aconchegado com ela. "Você sabe, este é um inverno muito frio…"

"É verdade", ela murmurou, sonolenta, completamente consumida.

"Como você se sente sobre a hibernação?"

"A hibernação envolve roupas?"

"Definitivamente não", eu ronronei em seu ouvido.

"Bem, então", ela riu. "Eu acho que posso sacrificar minha agenda de abrir janelas para manter meu quente médico bonitão ocupado."

"É apenas educado retribuir o favor", eu concordei com ela.

"Contanto que você perceba que eu sou uma mulher independente, que pode abrir suas próprias malditas janelas."

"Sim, senhora. Talvez você possa ser Florence Nightingale¹ ou Clara Barton²," eu sugeri, distribuindo beijos apaixonados em seus ombros.

"Edward?"

"Sim, meu amor?"

"Cale a boca."

"Sim, meu amor."

* * *

><p><strong>¹<strong> **Florence Nightingale** foi uma enfermeira britânica que ficou famosa por ser pioneira no tratamento a feridos de guerra, durante a Guerra da Criméia. Ficou conhecida na história pelo apelido de "A dama da lâmpada", pelo fato de servir-se deste instrumento para auxiliar na iluminação ao auxiliar os feridos durante a noite.

² **Clarissa Harlowe "Clara" Barton **foi uma professora, enfermeira e filantropa americana. É lembrada por organizar a Cruz Vermelha Americana.

* * *

><p><strong>NotaAutora: **_Edward e Bella às vezes precisam agir como um casal normal. Concordam?_

_Eu amo reviews quase tanto quanto amo a termodinâmica de Edward._

* * *

><p><strong>NotaLeili: **_Bem eu estava aqui olhando o perfil da Sarah e me dei de cara com essa fanfic, é pequena, mas é bem fofa e com sua lemonzinha. Esses dois são muito fofos. Quem me dera ter um Edward para me aquecer no frio, eu faria questão de morar no Alaska rsrsrs_

_Reviews são muito apreciadas, então aproveite e me diga,quem gostaria de ter um Edward para aquecer hein? Hehe._

_Beijos_

_xx_


End file.
